Talk:Gives You Hell (1)/@comment-3122348-20120719061356
My review on this episode: Main Plot - Drew/Katie/Bianca plus a hint of Jake: I'm over this feud between them already, aha! I love Katie but I am glad it came to a halt in this episode on her side. Some can say she went too far for showing the video in front of the whole school and not respecting Drew's words about her keeping it a hidden secret but we all knew it was going to unravel into a huge heap of mess. I'm glad Katie finally came to terms with her eagerness to get Drew back into her hands, and hopefully she'll see that she is better off without him in later episodes. As for Jake's role in this whole story, I'm glad we got to see a bit more of his humourous and batty side but I'm upset that Jake is once again being used as 'rebound material'. First Clare, now Katie? Maybe Jatie will last longer than Cake though, so I can't make a full opinion on Jatie right now, except that I ship it. Sub-Plot - Eli and Becky: Meet the new Queen Bee of Degrassi! More character development and I definitely see Becky heading down that Holly J. path, where she was notoriously known for her high-headed, egotistic self, however we may see change in Becky through her interaction with Eli. As for now, I'm not on anyone's side yet but I am a tad peeved off at Becky's attempt to piss Eli off by adding in a pinch of her sunshine to the play. At the moment, she seems very selfish towards Eli but endearing towards others, but that's not to say she provides great viewing for an audience since we love having our villains on TV shows. However, seeing as we've only been introduced to part one of this episode, I'm not going to jump to the conclusion that she's fake and always will be - I had hope for Paige and Holly J and they all reformed themselves in the end, so why not have the same hope for Becky? Third Plot - Maya/Tristan and a dash of Campbell: I think it's great Degrassi is heading back to these light-hearted plots that we were used to back in the earlier seasons when Year 7 and 8's were a part of the show and I hope they still stick by this, even with some of the older year levels. It was great to see Maya and Tristan as friends without the presence of Tori as it shows they don't only just talk when Tori is around. The incident with Campbell in the cafeteria was obviously humiliating for Tristan as it seemed he genuinely has a crush on him but like someone said somewhere down there, along the lines of this storyline, someone is going to get hurt. As for the introduction to Campbell's character, I'm undecided whether I like him or not (although on a biased level, I already love him) however, being apologetic about his attempt at a scoff to Tristan did give me hope that his character isn't an asshole and does have a heart deep down. He does seem a bit like someone who succumbs to peer pressure so it'll be great to see him stand up to the hockey team somewhere down the line.